(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outdoor or indoor ball throwing game played by one, two or more players and teams of players, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable, foldable, football throwing game having a game board with a plurality of target holes therein. A point is scored by a player throwing the football from a certain distance through one of the target holes in the game board.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of target toss games and in particular for throwing a football. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,738 to Taa and U.S. Pat. No. 7,288,033 to Jordan, and U.S. Patent Publication 2006,0079351 to Brenneke, three different types of football target apparatus are disclosed for practicing and developing a skill of throwing a football. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,901 to Bison et al. and U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0052178 to Cottrell illustrate a sport target apparatus and an adjustable ring for throwing a ball at a target or throwing a flying disc throw a ring.
None of the above mentioned prior art references illustrate or describe the unique structure and function of the subject football throwing game as disclosed herein.